A fixing device that is provided in a printer or a copier is well known in the art. One such fixing device known in the art is provided with a plurality of heaters. Specifically, one such fixing device is provided with a first heater having an elongated configuration; a second heater having an elongated configuration and aligned in an elongated direction of the first heater; a frame having a first fixing surface and a second fixing surface; a first terminal member; and a second terminal member.
The first terminal member includes a first plate-shaped portion having a first fixed portion to which one end portion of the first heater in the elongated direction is fixed. The first fixed portion is fixed to the first fixing surface of the frame. The second terminal member includes a second plate-shaped portion having a second fixed portion to which one end portion of the second heater in the elongated direction is fixed. The second fixed portion is fixed to the second fixing surface of the frame. The second terminal member also includes a second electrical connection portion which is electrically connected to a power source. The second electrical connection portion is bent from the second plate-shaped portion and extends in a direction perpendicular to the second plate-shaped portion. A tip portion of the second electrical connection portion is electrically connected to the power source.